The present invention generally relates to instant messaging (IM) and more specifically to systems and methods for providing secure IM communications over IM networks.
With the advent on the Internet, users have been provided with a fast electronic means of communicating with each other. For example, instant messaging (IM) allows users to interact in real-time by trading text messages or any other messages (e.g., file transfers, images, etc.) through the Internet. IM is commonly performed over public instant messaging (PIM) networks. For example, a Yahoo! IM client can send text messages to other Yahoo! IM clients through a public instant messaging network maintained by Yahoo!. These IM communications are typically not encrypted (and hence not secure).
When IM communications are not secure, the text messages (also known as “IMs”, for short) can be intercepted by unintended parties. For example, IMs may be sniffed by third parties as the messages traverse a PIM network. Accordingly, entities, such as businesses, may not wish to adopt IM applications for the fear that privacy/confidentiality may be compromised during IM communications among their employees and between the employees and customers, partners, family, friends, and others. Thus, these businesses are unable to take advantage of the convenience and efficiency that instant messaging provides.
One method that has been developed for sending encrypted IMs is encrypting an IM at an IM client. This solution includes many disadvantages. For example, it is very time consuming and error prone to configure every IM client in a business organization with the special module that encrypts IMs sent from the IM client and decrypts IMs received by the IM client. Additionally, it is very expensive to procure and maintain a certificate used for encrypting IM messages for each IM client installation.